My Ninja Way!
by SimplisticMister
Summary: The tale of a certain Jinchuuriki becoming more...interesting. Possible Naruto/Luna pairing.
1. Chapter 1

My Ninja Way!

Chapter 1: A whole new world!

Naruto POV:

Training Ground 7, 12:30PM KST (Konoha Standard Time)

"Just one more try…" I said before I fell to the ground oblivious to the things going on around me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was trying to master the 4th Hokage's jutsu, the Rasengan! You see I made a bet with this old hag that by the end of this week I would have that jutsu mastered and win her necklace. Unfortunately, things got a bit more complicated. How this happened, I don't know. But when I woke up, a stick was pointed at my face from a guy with redder hair than Gaara!

Forbidden Forest, 6:47Pm GMT (Greenwich Mean Time)

"_W-Who are you?_" I stuttered surprised at this sudden change in scenery.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" the red-head said.

The sounds from this polka-dotted red panda were strange to me. It was like he was speaking another language! One I haven't heard ever in the Elemental Nations.

"Oh hush up Ron; he is clearly talking in Japanese. _Where did you come from and how are you here?" _the girl had asked nicely.

"_I don't know, one moment I was practicing my jutsu, the next this guy is pointing a stick in my face._" I answered truthfully.

"It seems we have a visitor." A man in a beard approached saying.

"Professor Dumbledore?" they all questioned in unison.

"Seems one of my experiments has brought a young man from another world here. Amazing he can comprehend all of this. Muggles tend to not be able to comprehend what they see this far into the barrier." Dumbledore stated.

"_Muggles?" _I asked confused.

"This language barrier seems to be a problem…hmm..Ah, that's the spell. Anglicus Interpretatio." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What did you do to ME?!" I screamed. "Wait, I sound like you guys. What kind of trick is this? Am I under some sort of genjutsu? Maybe I'm dead…"

"I can assure you, you are very much alive." Dumbledore said with a smile."Will you three please escort…?"

"Naruto" I said softly.

"…Naruto to the castle. Bring him to your common room until we sort this ordeal out." Dumbledore said as he quickly walked away.

The walk over to the castle took no longer than 10 minutes. We first entered into the Great Hall to say their greetings to their friends then took me to the staircase. I was amazed at how the stairs moved around whenever they wanted to. My eyes darting from place to place looking at everything. I could also sense great power in the school.

"_Sugoi!_" I gaped amazed at all the sights and actions going on around me.

"So Naruto, what did you do before you, well you know. I'm Hermione by the way." Hermione asked.

"I am a ninja/Genin for Konohagakure no Sato. I was training to become stronger with my sensei Ero-Sennin. I practicing a new technique I learned until I passed out from exhaustion. If I ever get back I plan on becoming Hokage!" I exclaimed.

"What did you do as a ninja?" Ron asked.

"Oh the usual, babysitting, gardening, killing bad guys, catching ca-" I was stopped in speech.

"YOU DID WHAT?" all three exclaimed, the loudest definitely Hermione.

"You guys never tried to catch a cat huh? It's pretty difficult seeing as-" getting cut off again.

"Not that you, ahhg. You killed people?" Hermione asked, "As in people died by your hands?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied calmly.

"Don't you feel bad about any of it?" She asked back. "I mean you did kill them."

"I guess that's just how my world was. It was either be prepared to fight, or die a coward." I answered back. Both Ron and the boy with the lightning shaped scar looked at me, mouths agape. "What's up with your scar? I still have you beat with these whisker marks though!"

"My names Harry Potter, I got this scar when I was a baby. My mom protected me with her love. It shielded me from the killing curse that Voldemort tried to cast on me. This scar is the only thing that showed up when it hit me. The curse rebounded and hit old Moldy Wart." Harry said.

"Oh…" I replied.

"Why don't we get into the common room? We've been standing out here for at least 7 minutes talking. We can talk more inside." Hermione stated. "Privately."

On that note we walked inside. They said they might sort me into a house that might not me Gryffindor. I said it was alright since I realized that hat couldn't determine your entire future, only what potential you might have. Although I would like to be sorted into Gryffindor more than any of the other houses.


	2. Chapter 2

My Ninja Way!

Chapter 2: The hat talks to me?

3rd Person POV

Hogwarts, 7:00AM GMT

The sun shone brightly through the openings faded curtains over the window of the boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor common rooms. Naruto has just had one of his weirdest experiences coming from his world into an entirely new one. Sure when he heard that people used magic he was fascinated, but he wondered why HE was going to be sorted into a magical house. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to get his supplies at Diagon Alley with the money from Dumbledore's personal vault. What seemed like a bad dream to Naruto now, is going to become more the real.

"Wake up!" screeched Hermione trying to wake the boys up. The only one that actually complied was Naruto, jumping out of his bed landing onto the ceiling. "How did you…Never mind. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, GET UP NOW!"

"Calm down woman…" Ron mumbled in his sleep, unaware of the bucket of water approaching his bed… *SPLASH* "I'm up, I'm up, bloody hell." Whispering that last part, Ron had got up to a smiling Harry. "What are you so smug about? And why didn't you get wet?" Ron asked annoyingly.

"I actually woke up on the second time, not bothering to pester her more." Harry replied.

With those last words said, the boys went to go change while Hermione waited downstairs. Naruto walked out sporting his orange get-up while Harry and Ron followed behind him in their school clothes. As they walked into the Great Hall, they received many glances in their direction, mostly to Naruto of course.

"Why are they all looking at me funny?" Naruto questioned.

'You stand out the most, wearing all orange and blue. You should seriously consider a new outfit." Hermione said.

'I like this outfit." Naruto replied calmly.

"New kid!" A bright blonde headed boy said.

"Malfoy, stay away from us. Don't mess with Naruto, he's completely new here. You don't want him to kill you!" Harry said with a smirk.

"Him, kill me? You're joking right? He looks like he couldn't even take on Longbottom." Malfoy said.

"Don't tempt me." Naruto said, suddenly appearing behind Malfoy, holding a black wand.

"Hey! That's my wand, how did you get it?" Malfoy asked flustered. 'I didn't even feel a thing' he thought to himself.

"Easy, don't put a stick halfway out of your pocket next time." Naruto said pleasantly, throwing the wand back at Malfoy. "Keep your precious items safer."

Naruto POV

Hogwarts-Great Hall, 6:30PM GMT

We walked into the Great Hall at around dinner time. The time in between classes were boring since I was alone most of the time. I did meet a girl named Luna though. Luna kind of reminds me of Hinata, they both act strange. Anyway, they said Dumbledore noticed a lot of magical energy coming from inside of my body and that I should learn how to control it.

"Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore spoke to break the conversations from many of the students. "We have a new student here, as you all may notice. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now as tradition, we shall place him into one of our 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Professor McGonagall, may you please take out the sorting hat?"

A woman with a large pointy hat walked into a room and when she walked out, I noticed that she was carrying a hat, with features of that of a mouth. I could sense some sort of power that was inside the hat, but I don't know what it was. It just sort of seemed to have a mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" McGonagall shouted. "Please sit down and let the Sorting Hat evaluate which house you shall belong in." And with that I walked up and sat on a stool. I felt as if someone was gaining access to my mind. It was a weird sensation at first, but I soon got over it. I trust these people enough to try not to gain my memories without me knowing.

'Hmmm, interesting." The hat spoke in my mind. 'You have great power, and a will to save others. Very brave as well, but I sense something foul in you. Something, that if to be brought out, it could harm many lives. But I can see your will to want to succeed. Any of the four houses may suit you well.'

'Please Gryffindor!' I mentally thought.

'Gryffindor, I suppose you have many friends there already. I have made up my mind…' The hat paused, "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted for all the students to hear. A wild uproar of screams and shouts came following with respectful or disrespectful coming from a certain house, barrage of claps.

"Now now, since we have determined which house Naruto shall be part of, and treated like family in…Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted.

Sounds of amazement came out of my mouth as delicious looking foods appeared right in front of me. Some of the foods I have not even known about. And to top it all off, there was even ramen! I had a feeling that I was going to like going to this school. The ramen wasn't that bad, I was probably on my 7th bowl when Harry and Ron had to pull me away from reaching another one.

"And I thought I ate a lot." Ron said laughing. "You completely devoured those bowls of noodle!"

"I can't go a day without one, or fifteen." I said smiling. "I guess it's time for us to go to bed. I hear Dumbledore has a surprise for us next dinner. I hope its more ramen…" I continued drooling at the thought of Ichiraku and when I can get back to it.

3rd Person POV

Gryffindor Common Room – Boy's dormitory, 7:00AM GMT

Naruto woke up to a letter on his bedside table –

_ Dear Naruto,_

_Your school supplies have been transferred into your trunk at the end of_

_your bed. You will need to personally go to Ollivanders to get your wand to_

_match yourself. Drop by my office and I will send you there. The pass-_

_ word is' Lemon Drops'._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Naruto looked for anything else, but just left the common rooms to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops" Naruto said. He walked into the office, greeted by a bearded man with a light blue grey robe.

"Ah, Naruto. I assume you got my letter?" Naruto nods. "Very well then, I will supply you with enough galleons for you to go to Ollivanders and get your wand. Here take this powder and when you throw it down, yell 'Diagon Alley'. You should end up in a wonderful place."

"Diagon Alley!" Naruto yelled. He erupted into green flames and disappeared into Diagon Alley. "Now let's see, Ollivanders. Oh, there it is!" Naruto walked into the store and rung the bell.

"Just one moment" a voice said. "I'll be right there."


	3. Chapter 3

My Ninja Way!

Chapter 3: I get a stick too!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

'Thought'

"Diaglogue"

"Jutsu/Spell"

3rd Person POV

Ollivander's Wand Shop, 8:00AM GMT:

"Diagon Alley!" Naruto yelled. He erupted into green flames and disappeared into Diagon Alley. "Now let's see, Ollivanders. Oh, there it is!" Naruto walked into the store and rung the bell.

"Just one moment" a voice said. "I'll be right there." Ollivander came towards his counter to see a blond boy with immense power. "Well, I assume you will need a wand."

"Yes sir." Naruto said.

"Well, just one moment then…Hmm, maybe this will do. 11 inches, mahogany, with a dragon heartstring core." Ollivander explained then handed Naruto the wand. "Well, give it a flick." Ollivander will regret that. Just as Naruto flicked it, his windows cracked and broke while shelves of wands fell, dropping their contents. "No, definitely not."

"Maybe another one." Naruto added.

"Of course another one. Here, this wand is: 12 inches, ebony, with a core of fox hair." As soon as Naruto touched that wand, magical energy enveloped him and the shop began fixing itself. "Well, I believe the wand has spoken. I see something inside you. It could be used for goodness, or could lead to our destruction. Be wary of your future young Naruto." Ollivander added then waved Naruto goodbye.

Naruto decided to at least walk around a bit to look at all the shops. He saw shops for almost everything, books, clothes, food, pets…brooms?

'Why would they sell brooms?' Naruto thought. 'Well, I did hear something about flying on one.' Naruto then chose to floo back to Hogwarts. He saw enough things for one day.

"Hogwarts!" Naruto screamed. 3 seconds later, Naruto appeared back into Dumbledore's office.

"I see you have acquired your wand." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, you better believe it!" Naruto said ecstatically.

"I suppose you should take classes starting tomorrow. No need to rush you into your own torture just yet."

Harry POV

Great Hall, 6:30 GMT:

Ron, Hermione, and I walked into the Great Hall with a look of awe on our faces. We just saw a flying carriage pulled by winged creatures, and a ship rising out of water. There is no doubt that the "special announcement" Dumbledore's going to make is about that.

"Now, as you all have noticed, two exciting things happened today. Why not another?" Dumbledore said. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament! For the one who wins will receive eternal glory!"

Chatter erupted from many parts of the Great Hall. Some questioning the safety, while others were considering if they should join this tournament. These thoughts of competing were then broken by Dumbledore's next sentence.

"Only those that are 17 and over may enter." Dumbledore said readily for a barrage of rage.

I heard from my left side the Weasley twins shouting at this. I for one was glad. People would expect me to join for being The-Boy-Who-Lived. I don't want eternal glory. I just want to be Harry.

"Now let's introduce our guests" Dumbledore announced.

_*This entire scene plays out exactly like the movie portrays it except for a bloody-nosed Naruto when __Beauxbatons come out.*_

3rd Person POV

Gryffindor Common Room, 9:00PM GMT:

"Naruto, I haven't seen that much blood in my life!" Ron shouted. "It was like a waterfall!"

"Sorry, can't help myself. I am from another world and that happens when we see sexy ladies." Naruto explained. "At least it wasn't real blood. Just a genjutsu of what my emotions were showing.

"I heard that my brothers are going to make an aging potion to get across the boundary lines. If it works, I'll have to ask them for some myself." Ron said.

"It won't work." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ron replied.

"Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all time. He wouldn't be foolish enough to be bested by an aging potion. You brothers are in for the time of their lives."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

_*The next day*_

Room Obtaining Goblet of Fire, 8:00AM GMT

Students from all schools and years surrounded the Goblet of Fire watching as the older students put their name in. It went silent as Victor Krum put his name inside, obviously knowing he would get in.

"We got it!" the Weasley twins shouted. "Just finished up this morning."

"As I already told Ron, it won't work" Hermione said.

"Well, only one way to found out right?" Fred and George said together. "One, two, three." They both jumped inside the boundary lines. Nothing happened. "Yeah!" they both exclaimed as the room erupted into cheers. As soon as they put their names in though, they got pushed out and both had beards that would rival Dumbledore himself.

'It's your fault!" Fred said.

'No it's yours!" George screamed back. They both got into a small fight on the ground. Laughter echoing around the room as their attempt failed. McGonagall then dragged the twins to the infirmary to get the beards removed.

"Well, that was interesting. I think I'm going to go for a walk." Naruto said. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye."

Naruto started on his walk in the many hallways of Hogwarts. He was thinking about what life is like right now in Konoha, and with Jiraiya knowing that he's missing. It still hasn't fully sunk in yet that he wasn't with his friends and his sensei.

"Hello Naruto." Luna said, "What are you doing walking in the halls?"

"Just thinking. What are you doing?" Naruto asked back.

"Some people stole my shoes. Thought it would be funny for me to go out and look for them."

"I could help you if you would like. I have a 'spell' that could search a large area."

"Really? That would be great. But I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's no problem. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, releasing about 20 clones of him.

"Found it!" One of the clones said, handing it back to Luna. Naruto then released the jutsu.

"Well, thanks for helping me. I hope I can repay you back."

"No need, anything for a friend." Naruto replied. He started feeling nervous around her. Like tensions arose. 'Why am I so nervous right now? I'm never nervous.'

"See you around Naruto." The words echoed inside Naruto's mind, like he didn't want to forget her voice.

'This is so weird.' Naruto thought to himself. 'The only time I've felt like this to someone was with Sakura..'

Naruto decided to go back to the common room to think things over about what just happened. He was starting to like Luna, but he just didn't know it yet. Hopefully he can figure things out before the Yule Ball comes.


End file.
